Boredom
by DiePi
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro is bored. Very bored. And Kurosaki Ichigo pays yet another visit to the icy captain, then sees through Hitsugaya's scowl. Ichigo will have to pay the price now. IchigoxHitsugaya. Rated T for YAOI.


**Title**: Boredom  
**Series**: First part of a trilogy BVW (Boredom/Valentine's Day/White Day)  
**Author**: HeukYa  
**Genre**: Romance/Humour  
**Rating**: T (PG-13)  
**Pairing**: Kurosaki Ichigo/Hitsugaya Toshiro  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Summary**: Hitsugaya Toshiro is bored. Very bored. And Kurosaki Ichigo pays yet another visit to the icy captain, and then sees through Hitsugaya's scowl. Ichigo will have to pay the price now.  
**Disclaimer**: It depresses me but the reality is that I do NOT own the Bleach. Damnit.  
**Distribution**: FanFiction and LJ  
**Warning**: A slightly OOC Hitsugaya.

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

**Author****'****s Note**:

I'm not really good at humorous fictions for some reason. This was my third IchixHitsu fiction and an attempt (I repeat, an attempt, not necessarily a successful one) at light humor. No established relationship. A little OOC Hitsugaya, which is rare in my fictions, but all is good if it's for the sake of the story… I hope. /sweat drop/

So enjoy the confused strawberry and a cheeky dragon.

* * *

**Boredom by HeukYa**

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro, the prodigy captain of the tenth division was bored.

VERY MUCH.

Stupid adults were having their stupid arguments in the stupid meeting and stupid Yamamoto _s__otaichou_ was just being his stupid self. Wow. So many stupids in one phrase.

Well, you can't help it if you are a boy genius who gets right to his work with no unnecessary show-offs for his power or authority or natural talent. As usual, Hitsugaya's scowl was taken as seriousness. People thought of the white-haired captain's perpetual scowl at same level as Kuchiki Byakuya's stoic face.

'………DEAD BORED.'

The meeting had long left Hitsugaya's mind, who was now trying to think of something to amuse himself, ignoring Hyourinmaru clucking its tongue at him although a mild amusement from the legendary creature coursed through their connected soul. Contrary to the popular belief, the icy captain was not the most exemplary captain everyone believed him to be along with the sixth division captain. Hitsugaya rarely listened what was going on in the meetings, however always managing to know what exactly went on just by catching a few words at the end with that amazing brain of his.

"Then we will leave the investigation with you, Ukitake _taicho__u."_

Sensing that the stupid meeting was finally coming to end, Hitsugaya reeled in his mind back to reality. Yamamoto _s__otaichou_ announced the end and left, and then all the captains started to shuffle out of the room too. Hitsugaya waited until most of them had left since with his size, well. Let's just say it's not quite easy to leave the room with nine others who are about twice the size of you. Seeing that he was now the last one left in the room, he followed Byakuya out of the room to return to his division.

Maybe Matsumoto will do something stupid again and just maybe, he might be able to amuse himself a little, Histugaya thought. He didn't always approve of her behavior, especially when she buried his face in that fatal bosom, but at those rare times that it did not involve his possible death from suffocation, it was rather amusing although he never showed it. She was one of a few people in Soul Society who even with the heavy duty, lived up to the bubbles of life and although that was usually the cause of Hitsugaya's scowl and snarls, that was also the reason Histugaya kept her as his _fukutaicho__u_.

But when he got to the tenth division, he felt someone's huge reiatsu flooding out of his office. Someone's huge reiatsu that he had not expected but knew very well.

"Kurosaki, what are you doing in my office?"

Ichigo looked up from his seat when an irritated voice penetrated the silent air but soon tilted his head in confusion.

"……I came to ask something since you guys are the field investigation team but…….. Was the meeting really that boring?"

Histugaya blinked a few times.

"What?"

"The meeting. Rangiku-_san_ told me you had a captaincy meeting just now so I was waiting here but you are looking bored to death. Thought you would be one of those follow-the-rule be-the-exemplary sort of captain like Byakuya. Looks like I was wrong if you can look that bored from the meeting."

Hitsugaya blinked again. How could the idiotic carrot-top tell what his scowl meant? But then Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't a normal person, was he, if he had a Quincy as friend and could soften that Kuchiki Byakuya. The scowl was still there but something flashed through Hitsugaya's turquoise eyes. And Kurosaki definitely saw that from the way his face expression suddenly changed.

'This could be amusing. Very amusing.'

"The usual."

Hitsugaya ran his hand through his snow-white hair then opened the windows in his office. He could feel Kurosaki watching his every move. Hmm… Now that he thought about it, Kurosaki had been visiting him rather a lot since the Baishin incident. With his back still on Kurosaki, Hitsugaya smirked. This could turn a lot more interesting than Matsumoto, he decided.

"Kurosaki."

"Hu… Huh?"

"If you are checking me out, at least do it with your reiatsu under control."

With reiatsu as intense as Kurosaki's, it was hard to tell just what it was telling, but hey, Kurosaki doesn't know that. Turning his back, Hitsugaya noticed Ichigo has stiffened with his face turning red. Hitsugaya smirked, with a little-devil look in his emerald eyes, carefully and well hidden behind his frown.

Hitsugaya didn't mind Kurosaki, yet again, contrary to the popular belief. Kurosaki Ichigo was loud, noisy, frankly more than little stupid at times, but he had strong will and strong belief in what he does. Most importantly, this guy was interesting. A lot more interesting than Matsumoto. To top it all, this strawberry saw through his scowl.

Ichigo just stopped dead in whatever he was doing. What was he doing? Oh, yeah. Checking the icy captain out, just when that icy captain pointed out he should hide his reiatsu because he knew what Ichigo was doing. But that smirk Hitsugaya, no, Toshiro had. That's hot, Ichigo's numb mind thought.

Somewhere along the encounter with this boy genius during Baishin incident, Kurosaki Ichigo had fallen for him. Toshiro had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and when his reiatsu was running high, those teal orbs were like jewels you would never see in this world. His white hair was like pure white snow glistening in winter sunlight and the pink lips that were usually in a thin line to perfect that incessant scowl seemed so soft and warm.

But Ichigo had never had a girlfriend, let alone a boyfriend. To top it all, Hitsugaya Toshiro was the tenth division captain. One of Gotei 13 in Soul Society. The shinigami prodigy. And the boy may look young but he had definitely lived longer than Ichigo.

Not knowing what to do, Ichigo found himself visiting Soul Society (strictly speaking, the tenth division) more and more but when he came today to really ask something, he wasn't expecting Toshiro to…. Well, it looked like as if Toshiro was…. Making move on him, almost…… Ichigo gulped.

"Kurosaki."

"E… Eh?"

Then suddenly, Toshiro's beautiful eyes were just inches away from his face. Ichigo startled and made to move away when he felt small dainty hands on his shoulders. However, despite all the gentleness in those hands, the cerulean eyes were positively gleaming with something Ichigo would rather not know.

"I'm bored."

"...A……And……..?"

Hitsugaya kept one hand on Ichigo's stiffened shoulder and let the other hand take his sword belt and his zanpaktou off him. Ichigo's eyes looked like they were about to pop out.

Hitsugaya smirked. This is definitely a lot more amusing than Matsumoto.

"I'm bored to death."

"……….I know. But what you want me to do about it?"

Ichigo's voice was trembling and throaty. Ichigo couldn't decide what to do or what to make of the situation. The famed prodigy of Gotei 13, the wintry master of Hyourinmaru, the aloof captain of the tenth division was crawling all over him.

Literally.

"And I caught you checking me out."

"………….Who are you and what have you done with Toshiro?"

"It's Hitsugaya _taichou_."

"OK, you're Toshiro."

Hitsugaya gave up a small laugh. Ichigo's eyes widened even more, if it was possible. Hitsugaya's small face had no scowl whatsoever. It had a pure genuine (yet somewhat evil that Ichigo couldn't quite ignore) smile. Then Ichigo smiled too. It was beautiful; shame Toshiro is usually bored to death all the time. Well, maybe not so much of shame, since whoever sees that smile would fall for him.

Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo smiling, which he knew by now that it was a rarity, almost as much as his own. At some point, Ichigo's hands had crept around his waist, holding him firm in the place. Hitsugaya wasn't someone who needed protection but…… This was comfortable feeling he haven't felt for quite a while.

"I'll make you pay."

"What have I done?"

"For daring to check the tenth division captain out."

"Uh….. Oops?"

"And for realizing I was bored."

"Hey, it's not my fault if you look bored."

Hitsugaya smirked again at Ichigo's reply. Does this idiot really not know he is the only one who could tell what his scowl meant? Hitsugaya sat up a little more straight so that he was now looking a bit down at Ichigo and buried his small hands in that orange mess. He could feel Ichigo's arms tightening around his waist.

"You, Kurosaki Ichigo……."

"…….Hmm?"

Hitsugaya's face moved closer and closer. Those teal orbs were looking straight into the soft hazelnut eyes and their nose almost touching. Ichigo was practically shaking with lust and possessiveness now. Ichigo didn't realize he was a possessive type but the thought that someone else seeing Toshiro like this burned his inside. Sure, they were not in any relationship yet, but with Toshiro like this….. Who knows?

"Will have to………"

"………….."

Ichigo gulped. What if Hitsugaya sent him out to fight Zaraki Kenpachi or something. Oh shit. And it was getting more and more difficult to make any coherent thoughts with Hitsugaya's lips just centimeters away from his, those dainty hands cupping his cheeks. Ichigo pulled Hitsugaya closer.

"………………….finish off all the paperwork Matsumoto left behind."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!"

Then just as quickly as he had come, Hitsugaya had left Ichigo's lap, already behind his usual desk. Ichigo was left stunned on the couch, staring at Hitsugaya, trying to process what had just happened. Then he heard Hitsugaya's voice through the thick haze in his now fried brain.

"And maybe you can amuse me with something else once you are done."

Ichigo blinked. Toshiro was now looking down at the paper on his desk but he could see an amused smirk tugging at the lips that had been so close to his own just a few seconds ago. Then a stupid grin started to break out on Ichigo's face. Having recovered from the (rather pleasant) shock, Ichigo sat down at Matsumoto's desk, really intending to help Toshiro with the paperwork.

Seeing Ichigo now sitting at his vice-captain's desk and flipping through mountains of papers, Hitsugaya stifled a laugh, keeping his head down.

Hitsugaya Toshiro was definitely not bored any more.

Although despite his effort, Ichigo wasn't much of help with paperwork. He just didn't have a clue what any of them was about.


End file.
